


Awkward

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattes can be a little peculiar, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

Mattes inhaled the scent of her hair, breathing in the scent of cinnamon and crime. It was something uniquely her own, that she could wear the Lower City like an intoxicating perfume. And the shine of it, all dark and soft like velvet in the night—he wished she would grow it out, sometimes, and not kept cropped so close to her head. He thought of how she would look with that long fall of dark hair, curling over her shoulders, barely covering her bare breasts—

"Are you _sniffing_ my _hair?_ "

Mattes coughed and drew away from Clary's incredulous stare. "Er, no, of course not."


End file.
